


Worth it

by Regina15



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Edward is a dick, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 21:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18558334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regina15/pseuds/Regina15
Summary: What would people you love like to change about you?





	Worth it

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii guys, it’s me again. A story I promised to post after I reach 666 followers on Instagram is here! If you’re not following me yet check chillingadvos on Instagram for some Spellwood content, CAOS templates, pools, updates on my newest stories, and other fun stuff I do, but for now just enjoy the story

_The High Priest’s birthday celebration party, Greendale, a long, long time ago..._

 

The Spellman sibling arrived at the party. The golden boy, the oldest of the four, Edward Spellman, his younger brother, Thomas who cared less about his witch studies and more about the privileges and pleasures of life he could enjoy as a young man who would remain young a full of life for a very long time, the baby of the family, the poor, innocent Hilda and of course the one person who attracted every eye in the room wherever she went, the one and only Zelda Spellman, accompanied by Christopher Sparks, a boy her age choose by her brother who forced her to go with him. Zelda’s red waves rested on her shoulders and her incredibly tight, spaghetti strap, midi dress, black as the night outside carefully hugged her curves, and as always all eyes were glued to her, but her eyes only searched the crowd for one pair of icy blue orbs...

 

Now the similar pattern, repeated on every party, shy Hilda probably went to hide in some corner or went to the beautiful garden, just as long as she didn’t have to socialize, Edward went from one council member to another being an annoying, off showing, self centered ass, as for Zelda and Thomas, well, they were made of the same clay, they headed to the bar and than straight into the crowd to make good use of their charisma Edward so painfully lacked, Thomas used it on ladies and Zelda on men. They were the ultimate fantasy for every witch and warlock. One kiss of Thomas’ soft lips on the back of a hand, one turn in his arms, his strong hand rested on a girls’ lower back, one smirk was just as Zelda’s look from underneath her long, black lashes, one move to put a loose wave behind her ear, one swirl of gown, her little, gentle hand on a boy’s arm and there was no going back. Only the outcome was different, by the dawn Thomas always had a different witch in his arms but Zelda, always ended up pressed against the same body, wrapped in the same arms, kissed by the same lips, and she wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

“Looks like a promising hunt for me tonight.” Thomas said as he and Zelda were standing by one of the standing tables scanning the room.

“Good for you, I’m stuck with lover boy over there.” Zelda pointed to Christopher who was standing by the bar getting their drinks “thanks to brother dearest.”

“Poor Zelda. Where is Edward anyway.”

“Probably on his knees sucking off one of the council members” Zelda said lighting her cigarette as Thomas burst in laughter

“That’s my girl.” Thomas patted Zelda’s shoulder and noticed Christopher making his way back to them “well, have fun with your boy toy, anyway, we both know how these dates arranged by Edward always end. Tell Fautus I say hi.” He winked kissing his sister on the cheek and walked away leaving her with a little blush and a smirk. Thomas was the only one who knew, besides being Zelda’s brother he was also her best friend. Others always disappointed her, one way or another but even if everyone would some day turn away from her, she’d always have Thomas.

 

“Would you like to dance?” Christopher finally asked after about an hour into the party.

“Yeah, why not.” And they did, but just as Zelda expected he was a Terrible dancer, the music changed but he still rocked them in the same way and rhythm, it was so boring she didn’t even bother to try to hide her yawning anymore. Her eyes endlessly searching the room for Fautus but he was nowhere to be found. Maybe he wasn’t there, maybe he didn’t come, but he wouldn’t miss an event like that, it was unlike him.

“May I have this dance?” A familiar voice asked.

“Yes of course.” Christopher stepped away and Zelda turned around and settled in Thomas’ skilled arms, he swayed her properly to the music, they laughed a bit until the boredom disappeared from her face completely.

“You know sister, Edward is over there having a conversation with no other than the High Priest and a few council members, what do you say we go and spoil his fun a little bit... umm I mean wish the High Priest happy birthday?”

“Oh yes, I’d love to go wish the High Priest happy birthday.” Zelda smirked and on Thomas’ arm made her way to the little group in the corner of the room

“Your excellency.” Zelda said approaching the High Priest Maurice Stephens who immediately had a huge smile on his face

“If it isn’t my best student. I was hoping to see you here tonight Miss Spellman.” Zelda and the High Priest exchanged a small kiss on a cheek, the head of the church was enormously fond of Zelda, she was a very skilled witch. “And Thomas” the the two men exchanged a firm handshake.

“We just wanted to wish you happy birthday your Excellency.”

“Why thank you very much my dear”

“Now that you said what you wanted you may go Zelda.” Edward said sternly. He hated when she and Thomas did that. He knew very well that we wasn’t the most powerful in the family, he knew Zelda was always better than him, with her wit, her uncontainable power, her charm, he couldn’t stand it.

“Edward, that is no way to talk to your sister, what’s gotten into you?” The High Priest said just when Edward though is couldn’t get any worse.

“Yeah Edward, what’s gotten into you?” Thomas said.

“How do you like the party Zelda?” Maurice asked.

“It’s beautiful Father.”

“As are you, more and more radiant every time I see you. You’ll turn those foolish warlock’s heads” he smiled looking at Zelda like a proud father.

“Well, the Dark Lord gifts all his children in different ways.”

“You in more ways than one, not only absolutely sumptuous but dangerously skilled too. Who knows maybe one day you’ll revolutionize the church as it’s High Priestess.” Zelda didn’t expect that turn of events, even without looking she could feel how mad Edward was, she could bet he never heard worlds like that. Thomas started coughing to avoid laughing at his brother’s angry expression.

“Excuse me.” Edward said and left. And just as he did another warlock approached.

“Oh and another worthy candidate for my replacement, mr. Blackwood.” Zelda’s stomach fluttered as she heard the name, she turned around and felt her knees go weak.

“Once again all best Father.” Thomas said and walked away already seeing the sparks fly between the couple.

“Happy birthday Your Excellency, I hope we won’t need to replace you any time soon.”

“My hopes as well Fautus. Good to see you made it, this party was getting a bit dull.”

“Well maybe we could spice it up with a tango than...” Fautus sad and than moved to whisper into Zelda’s ear”... though I lack a partner.” And with that he made his way to the dance floor. Zelda a bit shocked followed him only with her gaze, dancing the dance of lovers in front of the entire coven? With him? Was it really a good idea? What would Edward do? No. Who was she to suddenly make decisions in fear of what Edward might do? A life lived in fear wasn’t a life worth living, so she did it, she followed him to the dance floor with a tango like sway of her hips, took his hand when he offered it to her and he pulled her body tightly against his with one smooth move and every inch of them was connected apart from their faces which were just centimeters apart. Her heavy breath mixing with his, their hungry gaze almost too much to bare.

“Where were you, I was looking for you?”

“Tango please!” The High Priest shouted and the band filed the room with the heavy, seductive melody of the libertango as everyone gathered around the dance floor to admire the show.

Faustus moved one of his legs between Zelda’s and bend her backwards spinning her slowly around before bringing her back against him

“Admiring you from the shadows, as I always do.”

And they went on, one step after the other careful and careless at the same time.

“I saw your date. Charming.”

“Oh please.”

He put her hand up and spinned her around like there was no tomorrow, than pushed her away but she turned right back to his arms, like she always did, in tango and in life.

“Do you think Edward knows...” he stood as she danced against him with those pretty legs “...about us.”

“If he knew...” once again a push away, a swirl and back to him “...he’d do much worse things than trying to hook me up with others.”

They finished in each other’s arms, her leg hooked around him, he ran his finger from the back of her neck down to her lower back and she let out a quiet moan as the music died.

“You’re the best Spellman.”

“I know.” The applause was loud around them. “Take me away.”

“As you wish.” They parted and bowed to their audience and as the music sounded again they disappeared between the crowd.

 

“Where were you really?” Zelda asked as they walked deep into the garden

“Are you assuming I lied?” Fautus asked lighting a cigarette.

“No, I’m just...” Zelda stopped a crossed her arms across her chest a bit insecure.

“Afraid I was with a different woman?”

Zelda looked up, at him with the sadness expression he ever saw.

“Were you?”

“No. There’s been no one else since our first night together. Now please smile, I hate the idea of being the reason you’re sad.” Zelda smiled lightly, she could tell he was telling the truth, for some time now she could feel a slightest trail of what one might call commitment from him. What started of as a simple one night stand turned into more just the morning after, soon they couldn’t keep their hands off each other, couldn’t help looking for each other in every crowd, could stop thinking about the other, and from the nights filled with passion came the days filled with adventures and conversations. They still liked flirting with others once in a while just to tease the other, it was a fun game they played “See, Zelda, I found a diamond, why would I keep digging in dirt?” Zelda’s smile was now wide an bright “There it is, that joyous, satisfying smile I think about every time i close my eyes.” His hands cupped her face and just as he was about to kiss her Thomas appeared. Their eyes turned in his direction.

“Wonderful timing Thomas.” Said Zelds

“Sorry love birds but Edward and your date are looking for you, thank me later.” And he disappeared again.

“Perfect” Zelda hissed and attempted to make her way back inside but Fautus grabbed her arm and pulled her back against him and locked their lips together. Her hands immediately wrapping around his neck and his wrapping around her waist and lifting her up into the air in his arms. Their lips working together in perfect harmony, as if they were made to exist together, his hash flavor of cigarettes and whiskey mixing with her gentle taste of strawberries and champagne. Finally they pulled away and pressed their foreheads together, eyes still closed.

 

“Zelda.” Fautus said pulling away a bit and putting her down, still holding so she could find her balance.

“Hm?”

He gripped her jaw gently and pulled her head up to look him in the eye “Get rid of him and meet me back here...” he ran his finger over her bottom lip “...I’m not done with you yet.”

And with that Zelda smiled and left, running through the garden.

 

She stumbled upon Edward and Christopher on the terrace

“Zelda, where were you?” Edward asked, very annoyed with everything Zelda did tonight. Embarrassing him in front of her high priest, the tango with his greatest rival and now treacherously abandoning her date and disappearing Satan knows where.

“Smoking.”

“Christopher was looking for you”

“Well I’m here” she took Christopher’s arm and Edward left with a quiet “good”

Zelda let go of the man’sarm and took out her cigarettes and lighted one using her magic.

“Haven’t you just been smoking?”

“Even if I was why do you care?”

 

“I don’t like you smoking” he told Zelda absolutely serious.

“Oh really?” Zelda was really done with this guy now. “And I don’t like people telling me what to do”

“It’s not what I meant” he tried to touch her shoulder to calm her but she moved away.

“Yes, it’s exactly what you meant. You say a thing you don’t like about me and expect me to immediately apologize and change it. Well guess what, the purpose of any woman’s life is not to please men, the purpose of MY life is not to please you or Faustus or Edward or actually anyone else.”

“Calm down it’s just a cigarettes.”

“Yes, today it’s a cigarette, tomorrow it’ll be the way I do my hair, the next day it’ll be the way I dress, the next the way I speak, the next who I meet with and what I talk to them about, than my believes and the way I think and before I know it I’ll cease to exist in the process of eliminating the things you didn’t like about me. It’s my life and it’s not about what you think.” And she left, her departure completely justified. He turned out to be as big of an ass as her brother.

 

She went deeper and deeper between the trees and the further away from the house she got it was getting just darker and darker but she finally found who she was looking for.

“I hate men.” She threw her bag to him and he caught it and put it on a little bench next to were he sat.

“Ouch, What did my kind do?” He asked, watching her take another drag of her cigarette.

“Actually I don’t want to talk about it.” She threw her cigarette away and walked closer to Faustus “You and Thomas are really the only two men who never let me down.” She was now standing between his legs, his head at the height of her breasts, looking up at her. “Take my mind off of things?” Zelda asked sweetly.

“With pleasure.” He pulled her down to sit in his lap and started kissing her neck and running his hands over her gorgeous body

“Wait, one more thing” she pulled away, and looked down into his eyes. A bit to her surprise he didn’t look annoyed that she stopped him. He just sat there and brushed her hair behind her shoulder “What is it sweetheart?”

“Would you change something about me?”

“What?”

“Is there something you don’t like about me and would like to change”

“What kind of question is that?”

“Just answer”

“Spellman... yes, i hate those tight little skirts and how crazy you drive me on purpose, i hate how stubborn you are, how you effortlessly focus all the attention on yourself, I sometimes hate that you’re always right... but despite that I wouldn’t change a single thing about you. I wouldn’t want you to be any different, ever.”

“Fautus...”

“I don’t want to have to hide from your brother anymore Zelda, or from anyone, you don’t deserve it”

“It won’t be easy”

“Nothing worth doing is ever easy”

“And you think I’m worth it?”

“I love you, how could fighting for it nor be worth it?” 

Love? He loved her? It was the first time he ever said it and she was stunned.

“You what?”

“I love you Spellman and I could start fires with what I feel for you.” And for a moment it was absolutely quiet between them until Zelda held his face in both her hands and kissed him fiercely, she felt something different about him in that kiss, more possessive, filled with more passion than ever, powerful, with his arms around her she felt safe and perhaps for the first time felt nothing could ever bring them apart, because with them, with Fautus and Zelda it wasn’t about belonging to each other, but about belonging together.

She pulled away and whispered “I love you too”

**Author's Note:**

> How did you like it? Your comments and reviews are my favorite things ever so make sure to leave me a few words (or more) <3
> 
> XX   
> H.


End file.
